


The One That Got Away

by Intrepid_Traveler_Anon380



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e05 Stardust City Rag, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Seven/Bjayzl backstory, Sexual Content, Spoilers, pre-episode Stardust City Rag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Traveler_Anon380/pseuds/Intrepid_Traveler_Anon380
Summary: This is the backstory to Seven and Bjayzl (a prequel to Star Trek Picard: Episode Stardust City Rag.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Seven of Nine & Other(s), Seven of Nine/Bjayzl, Seven/Bjayzl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my take on the backstory between Bjayzl and Seven. My prequel to Star Trek Picard, Episode 5: Stardust City Rag. Spoilers for Episode 5.  
> 2\. This work is unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine. These characters belong to Star Trek, I’m just borrowing them for a bit. Some characters are mine and bear no resemblance to those living here on Earth or elsewhere.  
> 3\. Comments are welcome. Please be gentle. This is my first foray into authoring a fanfic.

**13 years ago – somewhere on Fernis:**

Seven was waiting for her “date” – the table she had asked for was private. The table setting had everything she had asked for: a chilling bottle of champagne, and a lit candle. She had replicated a red rose before she left her quarters. A last-minute impulsive decision. Seven was nervous. This would be their 5th date. And a sense of excitement and anticipation overwhelmed her. “I hope I feel this way about my date forever”, Seven thought to herself. Just then Bjazyl entered the restaurant. Even though Seven didn’t see her enter due to the placement of her table, Seven felt her. Felt her presence. Knew instinctively that she had arrived. “Annika, my darling”, Bjayzl whispered in Seven’s ear as she approached the table from behind Seven. Seven got up from her chair and kissed Bjayzl on the lips – tentatively at first and then more determined, trying to convey all her love in that kiss. “Wow…wow. Annika, where did that come from? You’ve never been so expressive in public.” Seven blushed. “I….I..”. “I like it. I like this new you…”. Seven simply nodded. “Shall we?” as she pointed to Bjayzl’s chair.

As they sat, looking over their menus, Seven started fidgeting. “What’s wrong, Annika? You seem nervous. And I know, you don’t do nervous. So what’s going on?” “I’ve been thinking about us Jay. More precisely, I’ve been thinking about you,” Seven quickly blurted out. “What about me?” “I think I maybe falling in love with you….I..can’t stop thinking about you…you..” Seven felt frustrated. She can’t quite find the right words. She puts her hands on the table and closes her eyes trying to calm herself. Just then, Bjayzl reached over to put her hands on Seven’s hands. “Annika, look at me. Please.” Seven opens her eyes, tears threatening to spill. Seven missing the contact immediately as Bjayzl lets go of her hands and walks over to kneel beside Seven. As she looks into Seven’s eyes, “Annika, my beautiful Annika,” takes her hands and kisses her knuckles, “you are my beautiful darling Annika. I can’t stop thinking about you either. You, my Annika are exquisite, irresistible. Who isn’t in love with you? Half the Fernis Rangers are in love with you, and the other half wish they were.” This time, Bjayzl reached over and kissed Seven. “You are mine”, Bjayzl thought to herself as her fingers made her way through Seven’s hair. “Jam;pdhf…J”, Seven put her hands on Bjayzl’s chest and pulled away, breathlessly. “I wish to leave now..and you will come with me.” “My badass Borg, take me away.”

As they got to Seven’s apartment, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Seven took Bjayzl’s hand and led her to her bedroom. “Annika, are you sure about this? I can wait, you know.” “But I can’t. Now remove your clothes”. Bjayzl, roared at that comment, “my romantic Borg”. They made quick work of their clothes, sprawled over the bedroom. Seven, the aggressor, pushed Bjayzl to the bed. They made love many times that night. They laid there in bed, fully awake. “Annika, my love, you were amazing. You are incredible.” Bjayzl turned on her side so she could face Seven. Her left hand gingerly touching Seven’s eyebrows, her Borg cortical implant, her cheeks…slowly, making her way to her lips. “You are too good for me, Annika, I don’t deserve you…you could do so much better”. “I don’t want better, I want you.” Bjazyl laughed heartily. “You are good for my ego.”

Just then her communicator beeped, she reached over to check who it was. “I’m sorry, I have to take this”, as she walked away into the other room for privacy. “Commodore Kutri”. “Bjayzl, do you have what I want?”. “Not yet, but soon. I need a couple more days.” “I am losing my patience. You have 2 more days and then I will go to someone else.” “I assure you Commodore, I am very close, just a couple more days.” “Remember Bjayzl, the more torture there is, the more money there is for you. I want you to record the removal of the Borg implants. You will be rewarded handsomely.” “Don’t fret Commodore, as long as you pay, I will make sure you get what you want.” “I hear you have access to another Borg…from Voyager. An original. What I wouldn’t pay for that one.” “Let’s deal with one at a time. We can talk about the price for the other one later.” “I will call you in 2 days.” The commodore cut the line without so much as a goodbye. Bjayzl sighed.

As Seven laid in bed, her own communicator beeped. She reached over to see who it was, the caller’s identity brought a smile to Seven’s face. “Kathryn, it’s so good to see you.” “Hello Seven, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” “Not at all. Kathryn, are you not looking after yourself? You look tired and I can tell, you haven’t been sleeping. There are, how do you say…”bags” under your eyes.” “That’s just my natural look, Seven.”, Kathryn teased Seven. “You are well, Kathryn? Retirement not sitting well with you?” “You know me Seven, doing nothing is not something I do well. “ “Well, then do something.” To that, Kathryn Janeway smiled. “Seven, you are well? You look happy.” “I am, Kathryn. I am. I’ve met someone.” “Go on”. “And she makes me happy,” Seven blushed. “She is here, in the other room.” “It’s the middle of the night there..and she is there…ooohhhh, I see,” as awareness dawned on Kathryn. “Her name is Bjayzl, and she just joined the Fenris Rangers and..”. Kathryn interrupted Seven. “Do you love her, Seven?” “Yes”. “And how does she feel about you?”. “I think she loves me too, but I don’t know, but it’s all very new..” “Well, as I always say, you can’t rush love…I am happy for you Seven. When you have time, come and visit me with your lady friend. I would love to meet her.” “She reminds me of you, you know.” “Oh?” “She is kind and generous and loving. She is irritatingly selfless and annoyingly reckless but she is noble, and honest.” “This Bjayzl of yours sounds fabulous, just like me.” “She is.” “Oh before I forget, Icheb messaged me a week ago. He was going on a recon mission? Is he alright? Have you heard from him?”. “I talked to him yesterday. He is well.” “I just wanted to see you and hear your voice, Seven. I am glad you’re well and happy. I miss you. Come and visit soon. “I will Kathryn. Be well. I miss you too. Until next time.” And with that Seven cut the comm signal.

Just then Bjayzl returned to the bedroom. “Was that Admiral Janeway?”. “Yes.” “She was your Captain on Voyager?”. “She was more than my Captain. She was my friend. She was my beacon to humanity. A beam of light in an otherwise dark existence.” Bjayzl returned to the bed that still held the evidence of the night of lovemaking between her and Seven. She reached over to kiss Seven on the lips. “My darling Annika, you must have been so lonely out there…did you have friends on Voyager?” “Yes, I had some friends.” “There must have been some more special than others?”. “I had Icheb.” “He was also rescued from the Borg wasn’t he?” “Yes..Icheb is very dear to me. He saved my life on Voyager.” “And where is he now? Are you close?”. “Yes, we are very close. He is helping us, you know.” “Us?” “Yes, the Rangers. He is Starfleet now, but he is on leave from them and helping us..” “Doing what?” “Helping with a reconnaissance mission. Near Daimanta.” “You must be so proud of him.” “I am. So very proud.” Bjayzl started nuzzling Seven just below the ear, and kissing her on the neck. “Annika….I want to stay in bed. And.do.naughty.things.to.you.” “Define naughty,” Seven said breathlessly, distracted by what Bjayzl was doing to her. What Bjayzl was making her feel. “Shh…you talk too much.”

A few hours later. “I am hungry. I shall prepare us something to eat”. “I will take a shower, if you don’t mind,” as Bjayzl got up to go to the bathroom, she grabbed her communicator with her and looked behind her to make sure Seven was headed away from her and towards the kitchen. She switched on the sonic shower and called Vup, her Beta Annari assistant/henchman. “Vup, listen carefully, I have the location of that Borg. He is located near Daimanta. He’s a bleeding heart just like….never mind. Send a distress signal and he will come looking for you. Use our facility on Vergessen for the extractions. The more you torture him, the more money I will get. Understood? And make sure Narita does the extractions, she rather enjoys them.” “Consider it done. What about the other one?”. “I will invite her to my quarters tomorrow, you can pick her up then. I will take care of everything else. “ And with that, Bjayzl cut the comm signal and quickly used the shower.“Jay?” Seven hollered. “Almost done”. “Our meal is ready…please hurry.”

As Seven finished putting the food on the table, Bjayzl joined her. “hmmm….smells wonderful….sorry..my shower took long, I needed that.” As Bjayzl sat and had her first bite, “hmmm…not only does it smell good, it tastes wonderful…..just like you,” Bjayzl said to Seven seductively. Seven blushed. “I love you shy, and domestic..” Seven’s blush got darker. “I love you blushing”. “Borg do not blush,” Seven said shyly, “we simply exhibit increased epidermal temperature caused by expanding capillaries in the subdermis of the face.” “God I love you.” Bjayzl came around to where Seven was seated and kissed her passionately. “I want you to meet someone. Can you come to my place tomorrow? 18:00?”. “Very well. What shall I bring?”. “Just you – every glorious ounce of you.” “And then once I’ve met this someone, they will leave and then I have plans for us,” Seven said seductively, raising her brow. “My naughty, naughty Annika,” Bjayzl said teasingly. She continued, “I hate to love and run, but I must go, I must make preparations for tomorrow.”

**Next day, at 18:00:**

Bjayzl hears a chime. “It must be Annika,” she sighed. She was overcome with sadness, knowing what the evening will bring. She took a deep breath. “It must be done. Show time”, she said to herself. As she opened the door to let Seven in, she kissed her passionately. “I’ve missed you. Please come. Make yourself at home. I’m just going to check on the meal. I’ll fix you a drink.” As Bjayzl headed for her kitchen, she called to Seven, “My guests will be late, so we can have some time to ourselves.”

Just then, Seven’s communicator started chirping – flashing “urgent and confidential”. “Jay!”, Seven shouted out. “I need to take this call, I’m going to step outside.” “Seven, thank god you’re okay. Are you alone?”. “I am now, what is the matter, Benammi?”. “Just get out of there now. I will explain later”. “Let me just tell Jay…”. “NO! She is not who you think she is. She extracts Borg implants and sells them,” Benammi blurted out. “You must be mistaken..it can’t be.” “We can argue later. Just get out there right now. Her people are coming after you.”

Seven reluctantly ran from Bjayzl’s building. Believing Benammi but not fully. Still doubting her words. She has known Benammi for 5 years, ever since she joined the Fernis Rangers, and Benammi has never lied to her. Benammi was waiting for Seven outside Bjayzl’s building. “Seven! Get in!” Seven quickly stepped into the shuttle that Benammi had brought to pick up Seven. “It can’t be,” Seven started sobbing. “You are wrong about Bjayzl.” “And there’s more,” Benammi continued, almost reluctantly, “Icheb”, she paused. “Icheb WHAT?” “He has been captured near Daimanta.” “By whom?”. “We don’t know. We need to find him. We are working on some intel that we intercepted. Let’s get back to HQ”.Ju st as Benammi and Seven were leaving, 4 thugs following a lizard-like creature entered Bjayzl’s building. “That looks like your extraction crew.”

As Vup and his thugs made their way to Bjayzl’s quarters, Vup rang the chime. “Boss.” “Vup. You are early.” “Where is she? The Borg woman.” “She had a communication and then left without saying anything. She must have found out what was in store for her.” Vup faced the other goons, “let’s go find her.” “NO!” Bjayzl shouted at them. “No, you will not go find her.” “You don’t want her?”. “The problem is that I do. Very much. But let her go. There are others like her we can find. Let’s leave this one alone. She is dangerous.” “You are not afraid are you, boss?”. “QUIET!”, Bjayzl shouted at Vup. “I say who we go after and who we don’t. You understand? Or shall I make you?”. Bjayzl continued, “you found the Borg male near Daimanta?”. “Yes, he is at Seven Domes now.” “Good, let me know when the extraction is completed.” “Yes, boss.” “Go now. We are done here.”

As Bjayzl closed the door, she found herself missing Seven, her Annika. Knowing that she will never see her Annika again. She felt so conflicted where Seven was considered. She wanted her to be safe and yet, all that money. It was a good thing that Seven left when she did, at least it spared Bjayzl to have to make the choice. She didn’t want Vup and his goons to go after Seven. She can at least protect her and love her from afar. That she can do. “Oh my darling Annika, please stay safe”, she whispered to no one.

Back at Fernis Rangers HQ, the intel gathering had proved to be useful. “Seven, over here,” Naomi, the young analyst called out as soon as Seven and Benammi entered. “It seems that Icheb was responding to a distress call and was ambushed. They grabbed him and have taken him to Seven Domes, it’s a medical lab, on Vergessen. That’s where they do the extractions.” “Who is they?” inquired Seven. “Bjayzl’s people”, Naomi continued. “But the funny thing is, we have never had this much intel about her dealings. It’s almost like she’s getting reckless. Even the intel about the plan she had for you, we got that intel from an anonymous source.” “We need to gather a team to get Icheb,” Benammi interjected. “You don’t have time”, Naomi replied. “Whoever is available to help, please come with me to save Icheb,” pleaded Seven. Four Rangers volunteered to help Seven including Benammi.

They headed to the Seven Domes “extraction centre” on Vergessen, hoping against all odds that Icheb was still alive. They honed in on the Borg implant signature and found Icheb’s location. Seven ran to Icheb, phaser in hand, ready to shoot whoever comes in her way, the other four Rangers took care of the outside and perimeter. Seven found Icheb – being taken apart piece by piece, fully conscious. Seven didn’t hesitate to shoot the assistants and the so-called doctor, Narita. Icheb was dying and pleaded to Seven to kill him so that he wouldn’t die a slow and painful death. “Goodbye, my child,” as Seven sobbingly clutched Icheb, hugging him, holding him, comforting him. With her right hand, her human hand, she fired a phaser into his body.” Seven cried. Seven wailed for a child she loved as her own. “My beautiful child, I am so sorry, Icheb”. “Seven,” Benammi shouted from the entrance to the lab. “We need to get the hell out.” “I am sorry about Icheb,” Benammi put her hand on Seven’s shoulder as they returned to the small shuttle and took their positions. “Me too. I am sorry for so many things.”

As Seven sat in her seat, belted in, she didn’t say a word, lost in thought. Thinking about the loss of Icheb – her child. The loss of Bjayzl, her lover. Not just a lover, but her love. How she could have trusted Bjayzl, her “Jay”, so easily. Maybe she wanted to trust, and to love, to embrace, to embrace love and humanity. So much for that. And with those thoughts, she came to a decision. She knew what she needed to do. To save herself and to save her humanity. As the Rangers’ shuttle reached Fernis Rangers HQ, the four Rangers with Seven, were getting ready to disembark. “Seven,” Benammi called out, “aren’t you coming?”. “No, I need to do something.” And with that, Seven, the lone passenger made her way to the one person who could save her.

\------------

The door chimed. The occupant of the house made her way to the door. Surprised at the identity of her guest. “Seven,” she said, as she opened the door. “Kathryn,” Seven said as she rushed to Kathryn Janeway, holding onto her for dear life and sobbing. “Shhhh, Seven…it’s okay. Shhh…”, as Kathryn closed the door and walked towards the couch in her living room, all the while, Seven holding onto Kathryn as if she were her lifeline. Seven wept. Tears falling freely from her. Mourning her child, mourning her love. Kathryn rubbed Seven’s back and rocked her gently, silently. Communicating support, unconditional love. Her Seven was in excruciating pain.

Seven still crying “Kathryn”, sob, “Icheb”. Seven continued, “It’s all my fault,” she sobbed, “I let it happen.”. “Nonsense Seven. You could never bring harm to him.” “You are wrong, Kathryn. I am a monster”. “Shhhh…..you,” Kathryn kissed her left eye and then her right eye, “are”, kissed her left cheek, “the kindest”, kissed her right cheek, “the biggest hearted,” kissed her lips, “person I have ever known”. “I need you Kathryn.” “You have me Seven. Whatever you need.” “I need to feel your love. Your humanity. I need you Kathryn, more than ever.”

Kathryn grabbed Seven’s hand and took her toward her bedroom. It wasn’t gentle lovemaking. It was messy. It was tearful. It was raw. It was what Seven needed to feel. And it was what Kathryn was willing to give to Seven. As they both were lying on their back, looking up at the ceiling. “I was wrong.” “About what, Seven?”. “She was nothing like you. I said to you, Bjayzl reminded me of you. She is nothing like you.” Kathryn remained silent. Hoping that whatever Seven needed to say, she would do at her own pace. “Everyone I’ve met, always wanted something from me. Including her. I was so stupid Kathryn. I gave my love so easily and my trust even more recklessly. I was so stupid. Everyone I’ve met always wanted something from me, and I should have known.” Seven continued as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I loved her. I told her about Icheb. And I sent him to his death.” “No Seven. You didn’t. She did. Oh come here..”. Seven put her head on Kathryn’s chest, her arms enveloping Kathryn. The rhythm of Kathryn Janeway heartbeats was like a soothing balm for Seven’s sorrows.

“Seven, do you think I also want something from you? That I, too, used you?” “No, Kathryn. You are the only one who has loved me unconditionally. That’s why I needed to see you. To be with you today. To feel your goodness and kindness. To feel your humanity. I love you Kathryn Janeway.” “I love you Seven of Nine.” “No matter what I do, Kathryn, you always take me back. You always love me.” “Because I love you unconditionally my darling. I always will. I want you to be happy and to be safe. That’s what I will always wish for you. “I will always love you Kathryn”. And with that, the two women fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> In my interpretation, Bjayzl isn’t all bad. To me, she’s more than a 2 dimensional villain. Maybe because I like the actress portraying Bjayzl, Necar Zadegan, that I take a more forgiving perspective on Bjayzl.


End file.
